SEDUCIENDO A LA AUTORIDAD CACHÉAME Traduction
by Myanna
Summary: Bella s'ennuie chez elle et son mari travaille. Elle décide d'aller faire un tour en voiture, mais elle dépasse la limitation de vitesses. L'agent de police Cullen est disposé à la condamner à une amende.... Avec quoi va-t-elle la payer ?


**SEDUCIENDO A LA AUTORIDAD. CACHÉAME. **

_**Je précise que :**_

_**-**__**Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer ! **_

_**-L'histoire appartient à **__**liah24**___

_**-Je la traduis avec son autorisation.**_

_**Voilà ! J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Donnez votre avis !**_

Je détestais conduire de nuit, les phares des voitures m'aveuglaient et me faisait me sentir réellement incertaine. J'ai augmenté la radio au maximum, essayant ainsi de prendre de l'assurance. J'étais à un feu rouge, mettant à profit cet arrêt pour me mettre du rouge à lèvres. Mon mari travaillait cette nuit mais j'avais besoin de me sentir désirée.

Un coup de klaxon m'a fait sursauter. Que peu de patience. J'ai passé la première et ai accéléré. Je ne savais pas bien où j'allais, j'ai donc décidé de tourner à droite. A l'instant même, je me suis retrouvée dans une zone industrielle.

Les rues étaient désertes, je n'ai pas pu m'empécher d'avoir un peu peur. J'ai donc décidé d'accélérer un peu. C'était mieux de passer cette zone et d'aller dans une zone plus habitée. Une forte lumière m'a aveuglée. Quelqu'un roulait derrière moi, la panique m'a submergé et j'ai appuyé à fond sur l'accélérateur. Mais bientôt j'ai dû me résonner puisqu'une sirêne s'est fait entendre de la voiture derrière moi. Il ne manquait plus que ça... la police.

J'ai rangé la voiture sur le bas côté et me suis mise à jouer avec mes cheveux. La voiture de patrouille s'est garée juste derrière moi et j'ai pu apercevoir par le rétroviseur qu'un homme descendait du siège conducteur. Je me suis tendue. En une poignée de secondes, il se tenait là une lampe de poche à la main et m'éclairait. J'ai descendu la fenêtre de la voiture et ai tenté de parler avec la voix la plus détendue possible.

« Il se passe quelque chose Monsieur l'agent ? »

« Premièrement bonsoir, » dit-il d'un ton un peu sec. Bien... maintenant il va penser que tu es une mal élevée.

« Bonsoir. »

« Que faites-vous par ici à cette heure-ci ? » J'ai rougi, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que je m'ennuyais chez moi. J'ai souri timidement.

« Je me suis perdu. » Etais-je en train d'essayer de séduire l'agent ?

« Très bien, bien qu'à cette vitesse vous n'alliez pas vous retrouver. Etes-vous consciente que vous dépassiez les limitations de vitesses ? »

« Je... »

« Economisez de sottes excuses...mademoiselle...? »

« Swan, Bella Swan. » Venais-je d'utiliser mon nom de jeune fille ? Que tentais-je de faire ?

« Pourriez-vous me donner votre permis de conduire et les papiers du véhicule ? Merci. »

« Bien sûr. »

Je lui ai remis les papiers. Il y avait toujours moins de problèmes quand vous les aviez tous en règles. L'homme vérifiait mes papiers éclairés par sa lampe. Et un sourire arrogant s'est installé sur son visage – un maudit sourire sexy et arrogant.

« Très bien, sortez du véhicule. » Sa main a ouvert ma portière. Etonnée, je suis sortie de la voiture. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de mettre une jupe, une jupe et ce stupide rouge à lèvres rouge. J'ai placé mes mains sur le toit et ai écarté un peu les jambes.

Allait-il me fouiller ? Allais-je être traitée comme une délinquante ?

« Peut-on savoir ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Vous m'avez menti sur votre nom de famille. Qu'est-ce que ça cache ? »

Mes mains étaient déjà sur le toit et il promenait ses mains sur mes côtes. Je n'ai pas pu éviter de ressentir un frisson dû à son contact. Mon visage a rougi.

« Je n'ai pas menti, je vous ai dit mon nom de jeune fille... » Je me sentais stupide. Pourquoi ai-je fait ça ? Mes joues étaient déjà d'une belle couleur rouge. Parfaitement en accord avec mon rouge à lèvres. Des lèvres de prostituées. Oh, il ne penserait tout de même pas que je me consacre à ça, si ?

« Etes-vous célibataire Swan ? » a-t-il demandé d'un ton tranchant tandis que ses mains étaient maintenant sur mes hanches.

« Non, » ai-je sussuré.

« Alors... pourquoi mentir ? » Son souffle a frappé mon cou. J'ai essayer de contrôler un halètement. Mais c'était réellement impossible.

« Je... » Je n'ai pu continuer ma phrase après avoir remarqué ses mains dans la partie intérieur de mes cuisses. Que pensait-il que je puisse cacher là ? Je commencais à avoir chaud, maintenant que ses mains étaient sur mes fesses. « C'est... » Ma respiration était accélérée. Qu'est-ce que je dis ?

« Bon il n'y a rien... vous pouvez vous retourner... je vais prendre vos données pour poursuivre avec l'amende. »

« Donner une amende ? Pourquoi ? »

« Vous avez dépassez les limitations de vitesses. Dois-je vous le rappeler ? Je projette de faire un test alcoolémique... »

« Vous ne pouvez pas me mettre une amende ! Mon mari apprendra que je n'étais pas à la maison... s'il vous plait... »

Si je devais le supplier je le ferais. Mais il ne pouvait pas me condamner à une amende. Par pour cette idiotie. L'agent Cullen alla vers sa voiture pour chercher 'les amendes'. Allons Bella tu dois le raisonner et lui montrer tes arguments. Je déboutonnais deux boutons de ma chemise.

« Désolé madame je ne peux pas vous épargnez cette amende... »

« Pourquoi pas ? Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi... » Je venais vraiment de dire ça ? Maintenant il va également me mettre une amende pour tentative de corruption. Je finirais en prison et avec ce maquillage... « S'il vous plait... » J'essayais d'adoucir les choses...

« Très bien, je vais payer l'amende de suite... »

Certes, je paierais l'amende et mon mari n'apprendra rien. Je suis allée vers ma voiture et me suis baissée pour prendre mon porte-monnaie quand j'ai senti qualque chose derrière moi. Le corps du policier était très collé à moi.

« Il n'y aurait pas une arme là, non ? »

Je restais calme, je n'avais pas d'arme, j'en étais sûre. Mais ce qui était collé à mon derrière était peut-être une arme, non ? C'était probablement son arme et moi j'étais en train de m'imaginer une tout autre situation. J'ai secoué la tête, je ne pouvais pas articuler un mot. J'ai ouvert mon porte-monnaie et je n'avais pas un sous.

« De combien est l'amende ? »

Qu'allais-je faire ? Jamais auparavant je n'avais fait d'avances. Dieu je suis une femme mariée !

« Que se passe-t-il ? Votre mari ne vous a pas laissé d'argent ? » M'a-t-il demandé ironiquement. J'ai essayé de sortir de la voiture en m'assurant que mes fesses soient au maximum collées à son corps.

« Non, mais il me vient à l'esprit une autre façon de te payer... »

« Vraiment ? Comme quoi ? »

Bien, qu'est-ce que je lui dis ? 'Je vais te payer en nature bébé'. Dieu c'est trop vulgaire, non ? Mais bon c'était le but...

« Et bien je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi...tu sais... »

« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. » Un sourire espiègle est apparu sur son visage.

« Bien... » Je me suis approchée de lui. « toi et moi... nous pourrions nous entendre... » J'ai mordillé ma lèvre tandis qu'il me regardait. Mon doigt était maintenant sur sa poitrine et a remonté jusqu'à atteindre le contour de ses lèvres.

« Tu sais... ceci est un délit de soudoyer un agent » et à ce moment j'ai senti quelque chose de froid sur mon poignet. Ca ne pouvait pas être ça. « Tu es en état d'arrestation. »

J'ai baissé les yeux pour trouver des menottes placées autour de mes poignées. Merde. C'était mauvais.

« Tu as le droit de garder le silence, » Mon corps était collé à la voiture de patrouille. « Tu as le droit de garder les jambes ouvertes. » Mon corps entier a subi une décharge en sentant sa main sur mes cuisses. « Tu as le droit de jouir. » Maintenant, sa bouche était dans mon cou. « Bon oublions le silence...tu as le droit de gémir... »

Sa main jouait maintenant avec le bord de mes sous-vêtements. Je ne pouvais rien faire avec les mains, j'étais impotente. Elles restaient seulement là, tranquilles, tandis qu'il jouait avec moi.

« Désolé mais j'ai un mari... »

« Tu avais aussi un mari quand tu m'as fait des avances il y a un instant... » Tout de suite, sa main s'est mise à toucher mon sexe. Ce traitre qui était complètement mouillé. Je me suis mordu la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

« Non, je ne faisais pas d'avances... » dis-je en essayant de contrôler ma respiration.

« Alors pourquoi tu es si mouillée... » Il me chuchotait à l'oreille de sa voix rauque. Sa respiration parcourait mon cou de telle façon que tout mon corps frissonait. « Regarde...je vais me payer mon amende... » A cet instant, ses doigts se sont enfoncés en moi. « Et tu as deux options... te détendre et jouir... où rester là tranquille tandis que je fais tout... »

« Je... »

Chaque fois ses mouvements étaient plus rapides et mon sexe était trop disposé au plaisir qu'il lui fournissait. Je ne pouvais pas mentir et dire que je ne désirais pas cela. Je gémis fort quand j'ai senti une grande vague de plaisir me submerger.C'était vraiment humiliant.

J'étais encore en train d'essayer de faire cesser le tremblement de mes jambes quand l'homme a pressé mes épaules pour que je me retrouve à genoux. Ses mains ont commencé à déboutonner son pantalon, j'étais sur le point de protester quand je le vis. Son membre était énorme, c'est à dire... ouah ! Mon sexe recommençait à être disposé.

Je n'ai pas pu l'éviter, ma langue s'est rapprochée et a commencé à jouer avec lui. Ses gémissements m'incitaient à continuer. Au moment où j'ai pris son sexe complètement en bouche, il a saisi mes cheveux et a donné le rythme. J'étais réellement excitée, je me sentais désirée. Il m'était égal que nous soyons au milieu d'une zone, que cela soit morbide.

Je remarquais les palpitations de son sexe, comme il était sur le point d'atteindre l'extase. J'approfondissais mes mouvements tentant ainsi de lui donner du plaisir avec ma langue, cela enchantait mon mari.

« Dieu, Bella ! » Son cri a retenti juste quand il venait.

Il m'a aidée à me relever et m'a embrassée. Sa langue joueuse s'est enfoncée rapidement dans ma bouche, insistante. Je me sentais géniale.

Sa main était maintenant sur ma poitrine, mon mamelon n'a pas tardé à lui souhaitait la bienvenue. Je détestais avoir les mains attachées. Je détestais aussi ne pas pouvoir prendre d'initiative. Sa langue a déserté ma bouche pour aller jusque mon cou. C'était ma perte.

« Ai-je déjà payé mon amende ? » lui ai-je demandé, les yeux fermés, tandis que je jouissais de ses baisers dans mon cou.

« Non, pas encore non... je te rappelle que tu as essayé de soudoyer l'autorité. »

« Mais j'ai déjà compris la leçon monsieur l'agent. Je sais que je dois faire tout ce que vous dîtes... » Ma voix était semblable à celle d'une actrice de porno bon marché. Je réprimais un rire...

« Ah oui ? Démontre-le-moi. Tourne-toi. » Je me suis retournée sans protester. « Ecarte les jambes. » J'ai fait ce qu'il me dît sans protester.

« Vas-tu recommencer à me fouiller ? » Je n'avais pas achevé ma phrase quand je l'ai senti.

« Oui, je vais fouiller ton intérieur... » a-t-il dit avec un halètement tandis qu'il s'enfonçait en moi. J'ai gémi, gémi comme jamais.

« Edward ! » J'ai crié alors que ses mouvements devenaient plus rapides. Ses mains étaient placées sur ma poitrine. Sa bouche dans mon cou léchait, mordait, embrassait mon épaule.

Mon estomac se contractait à mesure que ses assauts se renforçaient. Mes halètements se sont mélés aux gémissements. Ma blouse était complètement ouverte et ma poitrine ressortait du soutien-gorge.

L'une de ses mains a délaissé ma poitrine pour atteindre mon clitoris, le frolant et mon plaisir a atteint son paroxysme. J'ai rejeté ma tête en arrière tandis qu'il faisait ses derniers mouvements.

« C'était très bien madame Cullen. » J'ai souri.

« Maintenant retire-moi ça(les menottes), la nourrice doit être un peu débordée... »

« Et bien c'est pour cela que nous la payons... Merci de me sauver d'une nuit des plus ennuyeuses... »

« De rien. »

« Je t'aime et tu sais que cette jupe m'enchante... »

« C'est pour cela que je l'ai mise... On se voit au matin, apporte quelque chose pour déjeuner. »


End file.
